1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a ski, such as an alpine ski, a cross country ski, a mono ski or a snowboard, and particularly concerns improvements thereto.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Many different types of skis are already known, and these skis have numerous variations. They are constituted by a beam of an elongated shape whose front end is curved upwardly to constitute a spatula, the rear end also being slightly curved to constitute the heel.
Currently known skis generally have a composite structure, in which different materials are combined, such that each of them cooperates in an optimal manner with respect to the distribution of mechanical stresses during use of the ski. Thus, the structure generally comprises peripheral protection elements, internal resistance elements to resist flexion and torque stresses, and a core. These elements are assembled by adhesion or by injection, the assembly generally being made by hot forming in a mold that has the definitive shape of the ski, with a front portion substantially raised in a spatula, the rear portion being slightly raised at the heel, and a central arched portion.
Despite ski manufacturers' concerns regarding the manufacturing of good quality skis, they have not, until now, been able to produce a high performance ski that is satisfactory under all circumstances.